MORE THAN I EVER HOPED (Sequel to all I ever wanted was a friend)
by littleredforever1970
Summary: There back! Bella, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, April, Rosalie, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Rick, Rich, Charlie, Renee, and even the bitch Tanya. There will be new characters, new adventures, suspend, more romance between Edward and Bella, and someone will die. Find out what will happen, when the story on folds.
1. Chapter 1

Bpov

We made it back home. In some way it feels good to be back home.

Carlisle extended me being on my crutches, which sucks royally.

Today Rosalie, April, and Alice are taking me to the mall. I wanted to get some more sun dresses and shorts. I might get other things to.

"I can't believe your going shopping." Edward said. I smiled.

I typed on my phone. "I need to get some new out fits and some other things. Besides you might like what I get." I click send.

He looked down at his phone. I watched the smile form on his face.

"I hope this means your getting more sun dresses, I hope." I nodded.

Then Alice came in. "Time go, let's get moving." I shake my head. "Alice you do know you can't rush Bella, she is on crutches. If she ends up hurting herself because you rushed her so help me, I'll make your life miserable Alice." I start laughing.

Edward scooped me and carried me out to Alice's car. Edward won't let me walk up or down the stairs.

He says less chance of hurting myself more. With my history of being clumsy, knowing my luck I miss step with my crutches and go flying and break something. But I don't mind, I kinda of like being in Edward arms.

Alice put my crutches in the back with Rosalie and April.

Edward leaned over and gave me a kiss. I signed, I love you, to Edward.

"I love you to Bella! You guys take care, make sure she keeps the weight of her foot."

"We will, now shoo, so we can leave." Alice said. I giggled. I waved bye to Edward, he waved back.

We get to the mall and Alice drops me and April off at the door.

We went in and sat down until Alice and Rosalie came. "So where do you want to go first Bella?"

I take out my phone and find April name then typed.

Some where I can get new sun dresses and nice thin sweaters to go with them. Oh of course flats.

Then I need a pair of hiking boots and work boots. Lets see new bras and matching panties. Well clothes too. I clicked send.

April looked at her phone. She raised an eyebrow. "Hmm! This wouldn't have anything to do with a certain someone now would it?"

I blushed. "So have you guys done it yet?" April asked. I shook my head no.

"Then has he seen your scars then?" I nod my head yes. I typed on my phone.

"Edward only seen some of them. Plus wants to wait until were both ready. I agree with him. I'm not ready, and I know he's not ready. I can't believe I'm telling you this. But he told me I was was beautiful even my scars." I pressed send.

April looked at phone. "I agree take your time don't rush things. You and Edward make a great couple." I blushed and smiled.

I signed the thank you sign. Alice and Rosalie finally walk in.

Later after a couple hours and a few stores my ankle started to hurt a little and my arms were starting to get tired.

But we were laughing up a storm after coming out of the shoe store.

Alice wanted to check out Hot topics, so we were on our way there when I had to stop a minute cause I had to rest my arms

We were standing there until we heard a familiar voice we haven't heard since I stop talking.

"So look who it is, boyfriend stealer and a ugly whore.." I just stood there wide eyed at what.

"Your not going to say anything to me slut!" I took a deep breath.

"Tanya she hasn't been able to talk since that day. So leave her alone." April snapped out.

"I don't believe you, she probably doing it just so she can get attention." I shake my head.

"She really can't talk Tanya. We're telling you the truth." Alice cried out.

"It's all an act just like her being on the crutches." She walks up and kicks my ankle.

"ARRRRGGHH!" I screamed out in pain. "See I will show you. Give me your crutches ugly bitch." I shake my head no and try to hobble back.

She grabs one of my crutches. "Here I'll give you something that isn't fake you bitch."

She swung and hit my foot and ankle. I topple over into one of those portable shop carts and it went crashing down and stuff fell off and hit me.

Even though I was down she kept hitting my ankle with the crutch.

"You ruined my life you ugly bitch. No one going to want your ugly scared up body." She paused I tried to scoot away but the cart blocked me.

"Edward probably so grossed out by it that he will get sick of looking at gross disgusting body."

Tanya started hitting me again with the crutch and wasn't paying attention to what she was hitting and she started to hit my ribs and a couple of times in my face.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" I was screaming and trying to put the stop sign up.

April, Alice, and Rosalie tried to get her to stop but she hit them.

Finally security guards came and held her back. I took my chance and scooted myself as fast as I could to the closest rest room.

I made sure no one was in it. I reach up and locked the door. I reach for my phone to text Edward.

When I pulled it out it was broken. I threw the phone. I started to cry.

I was hurting so bad. I reached up and touch my face and brought it back down. There was blood all over it. I look down to my foot and ankle.

What's that? I asked myself.

There was blood everywhere and something was sticking out of my skin on my ankle. My chest and stomach started to hurt. I tried to ball up into myself, but it hurt so bad. How could she do this to me?

Epov

Rosalie, April, and Alice took Bella out to the mall, even though Bella still was on the crutches.

I was talking with my father when my phone went off. I thought it was Bella texting me telling me she was already sick of shopping. But when I look it was April calling me.

I answered it. "What's up April?" I could hear a bunch of yelling and stuff in the back ground.

"Edward you need to come quick it's Bella, she crawled off and locked herself in the ladies room. She hurt too." April explained.

I put the phone on speaker. "What happened?" I asked while putting my shoes on.

"We tried to tell her, honestly we did but she didn't believe us and she ended up shoving Bella into one of those sale station cart things." I could hear Alice and Rosalie knocking on a door, trying to get in.

"Who, and what did, and you tried to tell and they didn't believe you?" I heard April take a deep breath.

"Tanya, it was Tanya Edward. She thought Bella was lieing about not being able to talk and she called Bella horrible, just horrible names."

"I'm coming with you Edward, if she hurt I can treat her there until we get her to the hospital. I'll grab my bag."

I grabbed my keys. "Edward I'm coming to, I like to think Bella a daughter to me. She's already been through so much." My mother said. I nodded.

We all got into the car and left. We found a place and parked.

We saw cop cars, a ambulance, fire department. We ran into the mall.

We found the girls. "You still can't get her out?" They shake there head.

"Let me try!" I told them. I walked over to the door.

"Bella, hey it's me Edward. Can you do me a favor and knock to let me know you her me."

I waited. She knocked. I smiled. "You want to let me in, I promise it will just be me first. Knock if you agree.

Again I waited. But instead of the knock I heard the lock. I slowly open it and walk in.

I shut the door and lock it. I turned and gasped when I look at Bella. "Oh, my poor Bella. Tanya did this to you?" She nodded.

She pointed. I looked to where she pointed. It was her phone. I picked it up. It was broken.

"Don't worry will get you a new one." Something red caught the corner of my eye . I looked down at her foot and ankle it was bleeding and it looked like a piece of bone was sticking out of her ankle, through her wrap. There was blood on her face.

I let a small growl escape. "Bella my dad came will you let him look at you a minute I will be back in a minute."

She nodded but grabbed my arm. "Don't worry I won't do anything." She let go.

I walked out. "Dad you need to check her, April please go in there with dad. Bella does not leave without me. Mom I need you to come with me." I said.

"We're coming with you." Rosalie and Alice said. "Where is she?" I asked.

"There holding here in the security office." Rosalie said. We walk down there.

We walked into the office. "Can I talk to her please?" He nods.

I walk in. I take a deep breath. "What were you thinking, Tanya?" She looked up at me.

"What was I thinking, let's see I gave her a real problem instead of a fake problem or self inflicted problem. She ruined my life, so I'm going to ruin hers. Oh I don't believe telling you the truth about not being able to speak she faking that to."

My hand went into a fist and hit the table. "You are down right crazy that's it. It has to be it. For you to be acting like this.

For one Bella injured her ankle on a fire call getting trapped saving my life. She can't talk because between you and her parents traumatizing her so bad. Plus she did not self inflict any wounds on herself." I told her.

"She a stupid ugly whore bitch, and she deserved what she got, this isn't over until I have you back."

My eyes felt like they were going to pop out of my head when I heard that.

"Now I know your crazy, we will never get back together. I love Bella and there's nothing you can do about it."

I turned and walked out. My mother, Rosalie and Alice asked what she said.

"She just crazy." Is all I could say. "She said Bella deserved what she got and she not going to stop until she got me back."

"EDWARD RIGHT SHE CRAZY!" They all said at the same time. I laughed. We walked back to the bathroom where everyone else was.

I walked in. "Well?" I asked. "Son, we need to get her to the hospital Tanya beat her up pretty bad. I need to scans of her ribs face and ankle and foot. I don't dare take that bandage off until I know what I'm dealing with.

Will you carry her to the ambulance, she refusing anyone to touch her." I nodded.

I walk over to Bella and kneel down. "I'm so sorry but this is going to hurt until I can get you up." She nods.

Tears fall from her eye's when I pick her up off the ground.

While walking to the ambulance I talked to her. "Dad riding with you. You got to let the paramedic do his job. I will be driving my car right behind you with mom, Alice, April and Rosalie will be behind me. Will meet you at the hospital I promise."

She signed I love you to me. "I love you to!" I bent down and kissed her forehead.

I got out of the ambulance. I stood there and just watched. While my dad and a paramedic jumped in. The driver shut the door.

My mother and I got in my car and the girls in Alice car.

Once at the hospital it was the waiting game.

My dad finally walked out.

"Well she got to have surgery on foot it seems only damage she received was that the tendon ripped and the skin was torn. That's why her bone was sticking out. She got one broken rib. The rest is bruising and cuts. She got some stitches on her forehead, good news she will be out there fighting fire's in no time. Now she does have a crack rib and no fractures in her face. But she had to have alot of stitches to abdominal area. Being that she had that scar tissue, some of it tore open easy. Son she asking for you, before she goes to for surgery."

My dad took me back to Bella. I stood at the door way just watching her. She looked nervous and scared.

She finally sees me and smiles. "Hey there beautiful!" I walk to her and sit on the bed next to her.

I take her hand into my. "I take it dad told you got to have surgery on your foot?"

She nods. But she starts crying. "Hey, it's alright!" She signs she wants paper and pen.

"Hold on and I will get you something to write with."

I went out to the nurse stations and got paper and a pen for her.

I went back into the room.

I handed Bella the paper and pen.

She started to write. She handed it to me.

I'm not crying because of the surgery, it's because of what Tanya did to me. I screamed. But she didn't stop. April, Alice, and Rosalie tried to tell her that everything going on was true. She took my own crutch and beat me with it. Edward what next is she going to do to me. I don't know if I can handle going through that again. Look what happen last time. Now I can't talk."

I gently put my hand on Bella cheek. "We are going to press charges against her. I'm not going to let her do this to us again. I love you Bella, always remember that.

She hurt me so bad, but you healed me. I can't lose you no matter what. Your my best friend, the person I love with all my heart. No one can replace what I feel for you."

Bella wrapped her arms around me. I gently wrapped my arms around her.

Well there's the first chapter in the second book.

Tanya back, and she out to get Edward back. But Edward doesn't want Tanya.

I do not own all my characters in my story Stephanie Meyer does.

Thank you for reading my stories, and following me, commenting.


	2. Chapter 2

Epov

My father came in and some other staff. My father put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's time for Bella to go!" I turned and nodded. As I turned back to Bella I noticed more tears falling.

I put my hands gently on both sides of her face. "Everything will be alright, I will take care of Tanya I promise you that. You focus on you now. Do it for me please. I love you." I gently kissed her forehead.

I pulled away and she signed I love you. I held back my tears.

I stood up and they wheeled her out the door. That's when the tears finally fell.

My father hand tighten on my shoulder. "I can't loose her now. Not because of Tanya or her parents. Because of her I'm alive today. She saw so much in me that I couldn't see. She healed me when no one else could Dad."

"I know you did the same for her to son. Even though she can't speak the words, but she shows you all the time. You 2 are really meant for each other."

We walked out to the others. Then I saw Tanya there with her brother James.

I was furious. I gritted my teeth and my hands balled up into a fist. My dad took a hold of my arm

"What the hell is she doing here?" I growled out. "Edward, I'm sorry but I came here to prove to you Bella a fake."

My dad tighten his grip on my arm. "Son don't do it for Bella sake." Then I seen my mother get up and walk over to Tanya.

"HOW DARE YOU CALL MY DAUGHTER A FAKE, WHEN BECAUSE OF YOU SHE DOESN'T SPEAK ANYMORE, BECAUSE OF YOU SHE LAYING ON THAT OPERATING TABLE. SO SHAME ON YOU. THE ONLY ONE FAKE HERE IS YOU!"

My eyes widen seeing my mother like that. My mother step back and took a breath. "Took my son and used him. Do you know how much you hurt him. Because for the longest time he didn't speak to anyone. Then Bella brought my son back to me. I don't want you here. Leave now."

Tanya wouldn't move didn't even so no emotion to what my mother said. Then she looked at me.

"I know you love me Edward, you don't love that ugly bitch. You know in your heart you want to be with me."

I broke loose from my father grip. "Edward don't!" I heard my father say. I stood in front of Tanya only inches apart.

"Are you mad or something. I told you, I don't want you, I don't ever want you, I lo..." I was cut off with Tanya pressing her lips against mine.

I gripped both her shoulders with my hands and pushed her away. It didn't feel right at all.

I started to shake and breath heavy. "Don't you EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN. I will not hesitate to hit you. I do not love you, I do not want you. I love Bella. I am with Bella and it's going to stay that way."

I took my hands off of Tanya and turned and walked away until I heard James.

"I sure would like to have Bella for myself if you get Edward back. I always wanted to tap that."

I stopped and turned around because that's when I lost it. "EDWARD NO DON'T! My dad and mother yelled at me, but I didn't listen. I walked up to James and hit him right in the face.

Jasper and Emmett pulled me back. "Dude get ahold of yourself. Get Tanya for stalking, because that's what she doing now." Jasper whisper in my ear.

Security came and took them out. I finally sat back down.

I ran my hands through the back of my hair. "What am I going to do now?"

Emmett sat down next to me. "We all been talking even your mom and dad. We we're all thinking of doing what you and Bella suggested, and your parents said their even willing to move with us to. But now that Tanya doing this, what do you say boss that we make this big move?" Emmett says.

I lifted my head and looked at everyone, and they all smiled. "You would all do this for me and Bella?" They all nodded there head yes.

"I will talk to Bella myself and while she healing we will go and start looking for places then!"

Thank you for reading my stories, following me, and commenting

I do not own all my characters Stephanie Meyer doess.

I own the rest of the characters in my story and the story.


End file.
